


Cry Baby Starts the Tears

by lovelypoison



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypoison/pseuds/lovelypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the story of when Cry Baby started getting madder then the Mad Hatter himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby Starts the Tears

Melanie crawled to the door and locked it. He was out, in the wild, coming to get her. She couldn't believe he was still alive she killed him, he should be dead, she watched him die. What would mother and father think of me if he caught me again? Melanie thought she got up and walked to the window to look for an ice cream truck. It wasn't here... yet. Knock, knock, hiccup, knock. Let me in Mel. She heard her mom say, more like slur. Melanie ran over to the door and unlocked it to see her mom covered in a red gooey liquid. "Mom... what did you do?" Melanie said calmly even though she was scared. Not for herself but for her mother, after her and Melanie's dad got divorced she's never been quite the same. For the past couple months all her mom did was sit, cry, and take long drinks from her sippy cup. Dinner is ready Mel, and dress nicely we have a very important guest. Since when do we have guests anymore? Melanie got up and walked over to her closet. She picked out a checkered blue and pink dress, and black classy shoes. She looked at her poster of her idol Mrs. Potato Head and smiled. Pain is beauty, she thought. Then she ran down the stairs to greet the guest. "Why hello Melanie, how are you today?" A raspy voice asked her, she didn't need to look up she new that voice by heart. That hollow raspy voice belonged to the one thing she loathed and scared her most. That voice belonged to the Bad Wolf Ice cream man.  
"Mother why is he here, why is he back, isn't he gone, isn't he dead?" Melanie said terrified, as she backed away from the table and toward the stairs. "Melanie, sweetheart, he won't hurt you I promise, he came to apologize for kidnapping you, that's all." Melanie started crying as she ran up to her room. "You told me he would never come back, you said I was safe, you lied to me." Yelled Melanie as she locked her door. Thank god she was prepared for this, she did research on wolves, she learned every thing about them, including how to kill them. She put knives in here socks and poison in her perfume bottle, she didn't care how but the Bad Wolf Ice cream man would never hurt her again. "Mother, I'm sorry for the way I acted." Melanie said while trudging down the stairs. "Mother, are you there?" Melanie looked around at the bottom step. She hopped off and looked around the kitchen. She gasped, all she found was her mothers dead body and claw marks in her face, and a note on her favorite sippy cup. Oh dear girl, did you really think you could catch me? I will always win this game of life, I will bring you to the verge of despair and madness, and then you will be next. Or you could take a sip from the sippy cup, throwing your world away, and joining the rest of your family and allowing me to win the game. Best of luck. I will not let him win, I will kill the Bad Wolf Ice cream man. Melanie cried as she grabbed her sippy cup and a bag full of cookies and milk, and headed out the door.


End file.
